


Forgiven

by bubble_bobb



Series: Sinful [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Demon & Priest, Kissing, M/M, Magic, Not Beta Read, Priest Kink, Shame, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 22:04:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21399382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubble_bobb/pseuds/bubble_bobb
Summary: ''Guess who~''He hears the person say in a sing-song voice and the hair on the back of his neck stand up, his blood running cold.He knows who it is.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: Sinful [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538176
Comments: 10
Kudos: 146





	Forgiven

**Author's Note:**

> Hi  
I wanted to write this continuation for a long time but I didn't really have time :(  
But here it is  
Hope you enjoy ♥  
Tell me what you liked and what not in the comments or by leaving kudos ♥

Seonghwa watches as the people leave their seats and head for the front door, bowing to him along the way. It always makes him smile, knowing that he helped at least a few people that day. 

After everyone is out he looks down at the altar, soothing down the cloth thrown over it. 

It's nice and smooth under his hands. He always loved such materials. Soft and nice to touch. He was actually the one who put it there. At the time he thought it would be much better to look at and that the little pictures could be more interesting for the children that came in.

And now that he's looking at it, it does look good.

His breath hitches when a hand is suddenly placed over his eyes, blocking his view. 

He didn't hear anyone coming and even if he did, who would do such thing to him? He can't think of a single person that would surprise him this way.

''Guess who~''

He hears the person say in a sing-song voice and the hair on the back of his neck stand up, his blood running cold.

He knows who it is.

It's been a week since he last saw him. 

A whole week of Hongjoong running through his mind and thoughts about the feeling of his lips against Seonghwa's skin, burning him like fire that felt all too good to stop.

He didn't miss him, no. But ever since that day he couldn't get him out of his head.

''What do you want?''

''I promised I'd come, don't you remember?''

Hongjoong's voice fills his ears again and Seonghwa shivers. He remembers all too well, as much as he would like to forget.

''You should leave, I don't want trouble.''

Hongjoong's hand falls down from Seonghwa's eyes and the older blinks, his eyes getting used to the bright lights all around them again.

''Oh darling, I didn't come for trouble either.''

Seonghwa keeps looking forward, his eyes wanting to look but he can control himself. Hongjoong groans and Seonghwa looks over his shoulder before turning around completely. 

His eyes set on Hongjoong's legs at first, slowly coming up to his face before glancing back down.

''You're no fun.''

The younger says, rolling his eyes. He moves a little forward, making Seonghwa take a small step back before his lower back hits the altar. 

Hongjoong leans closer, the smirk still on his lips. His eyes darken, almost ink black now.

''Don't you remember who made you feel so good you cried?''

Hongjoong says, his voice dark and hoarse but still somewhat soothing and gentle. 

_Magic_, Seonghwa thinks. 

He also didn't cry because it ''felt good'', he cried because he was ashamed he gave in. He was ashamed of his actions.

The older squeezes his eyes shut, one of his hands finding it's way to Hongjoong's chest to keep some space between them. 

The harsh fabric feels odd, burning and hurtful. Unlike the casual clothing he wore the last time they saw each other.

Seonghwa knows he shouldn't touch him but his brain keeps his hand there. Everything is also screaming at him to stop but his body works on it's own.

He opens his eyes again, looking into Hongjoong's dark ones. The younger brings his hands to Seonghwa's waist, holding him so carefully Seonghwa can barely feel his hands on him.

''You want it more than you'd like to admit, Seonghwa.''

''Shut you mouth, Hongjoong-ssi.''

Seonghwa hisses, voice coming out weak. The younger slides his hands lower, resting them on Seonghwa's hips. 

Seonghwa shivers again, his hands now up on Hongjoong's shoulders.

''Do it, I know you want to Seonghwa, I can see it.''

The older hesitates, his mind running wild. 

Anyone could walk in at any point in time, and maybe that's the thing that makes him tilt his head and slowly lean in, pressing their lips together. He keeps his hands on Hongjoong's shoulders, feeling the burning fabric under his palms.

Hongjoong's lips are soft and warm, his touches are way more careful than they were the last time and his words aren't as hurtful. 

It's as if he actually cares, but that's impossible. He's a demon, he can't feel such things. 

Hongjoong tilts his head, slightly frowning as he deepens the kiss, licking into the older's mouth. Seonghwa whimpers, pulling away for air.

''Please...''

He pants, making Hongjoong look at him through his lashes. 

''I need it.''

He doesn't know what he's saying anymore. He can't be craving more, can he? This is unacceptable, he shouldn't let those words leave his mouth.

His mind is hazy and filled with shame as he's turned around and bent over the little white altar. A statue is pushed over the edge, the sound of it shattering filling Seonghwa's ears and the empty space around them.

He frowns, a displeased noise leaving his mouth. 

Hongjoong rolls his eyes, snapping his fingers and in a blink of an eye fixing the broken statue. 

Seonghwa smiles before his eyes widen, realizing his situation.

''Wait aren't we-''

Hongjoong groans, cutting him off before he can say another word. 

''Hush, you wanted this, didn't you?''

Hongjoong asks, leaning over Seonghwa's figure to whispers in his ear.

''I know what you are like Seonghwa, you can't hide from me anymore. Now tell me, didn't you want this?''

Seonghwa keeps his mouth closed, letting out a pained moan when a harsh slap is delivered to his ass.

''Didn't you?''

Hongjoong's voice raises and Seonghwa nods a little bit, embarrassed with his decisions. 

All of the small sounds and noises echo around them, making Seonghwa even more aware of their surroundings. 

They can't do this here, there is no way he's letting that happen. 

''Wait, Hongjoong I don't think we should-''

He tries to get up on his arms but he's pushed back down, his chest and cheek now pressed against the cold, cloth covered, stone. 

''You're not wearing what you usually do, were you expecting me, darling?''

Hongjoong asks, completely ignoring what Seonghwa had just said. He traces the subtle curves of Seonghwa's body, a happy grunt leaving his lips.  
  
Seonghwa freezes, his face heating up upon hearing the younger's words. It's not like he was expecting him, it's more like he wanted to feel comfortable.

Or that's what he's been telling himself for the past couple of hours. 

He's not wearing anything special anyway, it's just a simple short-sleeved dress shirt with matching dress pants but to Hongjoong it obviously means something more. 

Seonghwa's pants tighten when he feels Hongjoong's hand slide over his ass, his other hand still holding him down, as if he's going to run away.

As much as he hates to admit it, he wants Hongjoong, he needs Hongjoong to make him feel good, especially after such a stressful week. 

He deserves to feel good, doesn't he?   
He works so hard, he deserves a reward, doesn't he?

Hongjoong's hands leave his body for a second, and all he can hear is another snap of Hongjoong's fingers and then a pop as if a bottle is being freed from it's cap. 

Soon his hands are back, slipping down his back, his waist and then around.

''Tell me baby, do you want to feel good?''

Hongjoong asks, his hands set on the front of Seonghwa's belt. He unbuckles it, still waiting for the older's answer.

''I can help you.''

Hongjoong whispers. Seonghwa hesitates with his answer, his whole body shaking. He grits his teeth, shame filling his whole being.

''Yes, please...''

Seonghwa says under his breath, looking over at Hongjoong. The younger smirks, pulling down Seonghwa's pants. He slips his warm hands inside of Seonghwa's boxers, taking his dick in his hand.

''Hard already?''

Hongjoong teases, stroking Seonghwa's leaking dick slowly. A breathy moan leaves Seonghwa's mouth and he squeezes his eyes together again. 

This is so wrong. 

Why is he doing this? 

Something isn't right with him for letting this happen, here.

He feels Hongjoong let go of him before pushing his pants out if the way more, low to the middle of his thighs. He picks up the bottle of lube, then the nasty wet sound of it spilling out rings in Seonghwa's ears.

The touch of Hongjoong's wet finger to his entrance is shocking at first but horribly good after.

He hates himself for that. He shouldn't like it. What even is this? He's literally about to have sex with a demon that somehow convinced him to do it.

The slide of Hongjoong's first finger is painful but easy, just like the second one. It makes Hongjoong let out a surprised noise that turns into a pleased hum. He doesn't comment on it but Seonghwa knows what he has on his mind.

He adds more, carefully and slowly, as if he's trying his best to be gentle and not rush.

The older's eyes water again. Everything feels so good. He knows it shouldn't, but for some unknown reason, it does.

''M-More... Please.''

Seonghwa whines, his fingers tangled in the smooth cloth. Hongjoong chuckles, pulling his fingers out and wiping them into Seonghwa's dress shirt. The older scrunches up his nose, he's going to have awful memories coming back to him once he's going to wash that.

''Are you sure baby?''

Seonghwa grits his teeth at the pet name and eagerly nods, his needy senses taking over his previously stable mind. He doesn't care anymore, or, at least his brain doesn't. 

Hongjoong shrugs his shoulders, bringing his hands to his dick before lining himself up with the older's hole. He doesn't waste time in pushing in, his hands squeezing Seonghwa's hips.

''Oh damn, Seonghwa, feels so good.''

Hongjoong pants between moans, beginning to move his hips against Seonghwa's. The older whimpers, lifting himself up on his arms. Hongjoong wraps an arm around Seonghwa's torso, pulling him closer. 

''Tell me, what do you want me to do?''

Seonghwa groans, shaking his head, his hair falling into his eyes. Hongjoong suddenly stops, his hand finding it's way to Seonghwa's shoulders. He leans over him, his other hand coming down to Seonghwa's ass. 

A hard slap is delivered and Seonghwa's eyes shoot open, the sting making him whimper pathetically.

''I said, tell me.''

Hongjoong says, his breath tickling Seonghwa's ear as he slaps his ass again. The older hums, tears escaping the corners of his eyes. 

He knows that Hongjoong wants him to beg but he's not dirty like that, is he? It's enough that he's doing this, isn't it?

''Please...''

Apparently not.

''Hongjoong, faster, please.''

The younger chuckles, snapping his hips, causing Seonghwa to cry out. His stomach soon clenches and chest tightens, making him aware of what is going to happen in the near future. 

He would be embarrassed to say he's already close but Hongjoong got him so worked up earlier. He hisses a small warning, a breathy moan forcing it's way out of him when the other doesn't stop. 

''Hongjoong, I'm really... I'm going to-''

Seonghwa cuts himself off with a loud moan, his ears burning at the thought of someone hearing him.

''Are you gonna come for me, sweetheart?''

Seonghwa sighs shakily, all of his thoughts mixing in his hazy mind. 

He let this happen. 

How could he? 

He arches his back and his eyes widen when his orgasm finally kicks in. His legs are shaking and eyes filling with tears once he realizes what he's doing. 

He's ashamed, he could've prevent this if it wasn't for his greedy and sinful needs. 

Hongjoong then carefully pulls out and Seonghwa wonders if he'll want him to do something to make him finish but when he turns around, Hongjoong's gone. 

The tears stream down his red cheeks and Seonghwa sobs. He sinks to his knees, his breath shaking as he stares into nothing.

Why does this hurt? 

What is this awful feeling in the pit of his stomach and the clenching of his heart? 

Why is this happening to him?

_What_ is happening to him?

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on Twitter? (@ateezlvruwu)  
I'd love to be friends ^^


End file.
